BloodClan Returns
by Dark Angel of Rage
Summary: A new generation of clans have begun. Forbidden love. Maybe some magic? BloodClan returns in a new series, and BloodClan returns. Only one kit can stop them from killing cats. But can she when she finds out who's been helping them?


**AN: **Welcome to yet, my second story. I know that its probably a stupid idea to start two stories at the same time, but can you blame me for wanting to get this idea down? No, no you can't. :3 Anyways, welcome to the alliances! Next up will be the prologue. You don't have to review on this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does. I only own my characters, clans and the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

GrassClan…

Leader- Bumblestar: A golden brown tom cat with black striped tail.

Deputy- Nightfrost: A black tom cat with white front paws and silver back paws.

Medicine Cat- Applefur: A brown-red she-cat with white muzzle, chest, and underbelly.

_Apprentice- Fogpaw_

Warriors…

Mistyfoot: A blue-gray she-cat with darker splotches.

Pantherfur: A coal black tom cat.

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

Featherfluff: A fluffy calico she-cat with white paws.

Otternose: A tabby tom cat.

Loudstep: A small black tabby tom cat.

Quickfoot: A swift tabby tom cat with black paws, tail and chest.

Shadowsplash: A tabby she-cat with black splashes.

Brightmoon: A golden she-cat.

Birdtalon: A black tabby tom cat.

Treeleap: A gray she-cat.

_Apprentice- Ashpaw_

Rabbitfoot: A pale ginger tom cat.

Splashface: A creamy tom cat with white splashes on his face.

Frostwhisker: A pure white she-cat.

Whiskershadow: A black she-cat.

Apprentices…

Fogpaw: A brown tom cat with lighter cheetah-like spots.

Mossypaw: A dark ginger she-cat.

Ashpaw: A smoky gray tom cat.

Queens…

Berryflower: A calico she-cat with golden splashes. Mother to Bumblestar's kits: Snowkit, Autumnkit and Black-kit.

Grayfur: A gray she-cat with lighter gray paws. Mother to Birdtalon's kits: Shadekit and Moonkit.

Elders…

Stonefur: A brown tabby tom cat.

Smokebreeze: A smoky gray tom cat.

ShatteredClan…

Leader- Leafstar: A golden dappled she-cat

Deputy- Lashtail: A light brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Timberpaw_

Medicine Cat- Woodtalon: A tabby tom cat with white speckles on his face.

Warriors…

Bluestorm: A blue-gray she-cat.

Stormcloud: A pale gray she-cat.

Cloudpatch: A white tom cat with silver patches.

Silverwing: A silver tom cat with black paws, spotted tail, and spotted underbelly.

Herbleaf: A fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat.

_Apprentice- Deathpaw_

Angelpool: A creamy white she-cat.

Waterblaze: A blue-gray tom cat with ginger tail.

Sweetapple: A dark ginger she-cat with white paws.

Redfox: A dark ginger tom cat with gray patches, and spotted tail.

Flowerpetal: A white she-cat with black dapples.

Petalstorm: A gray dappled she-cat with white splashes on her face.

Harefoot: A handsome gray tabby tom cat with brown patches.

Creamfeather: A creamy she-cat.

Apprentices…

Timberpaw: A smoky gray tom cat.

Deathpaw: A dirty brown tom cat.

Queens…

Eagleshine: A gray dappled she-cat with golden paws. Expecting Redfox's kits soon.

Elders…

Wolfdream: A golden brown tabby she-cat.

Mosstalon: A tabby tom cat.

GorgeClan…

Leader- Amberstar: An auburn colored she-cat.

Deputy- Motheye: A bracken colored tom cat.

Medicine Cat- Tawnyfeather: A white she-cat with golden dapples.

_Apprentice- Dappledpaw_

Warriors…

Puddlesplash: A light blue-gray she-cat with darker splotches.

Ravenflight: A black tom cat.

Silentnight: A pitch black she-cat with silver ears.

Bigleap: A massive black tabby tom cat with tabby stripes.

Ratfang: A tabby tom cat with black stripes.

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Mintflake: A white she-cat with silver paws, tail, chest and underbelly.

Honeysweet: A ginger she-cat with creamy patches.

Patchfoot: A white tom cat with gray, black and brown patches.

Shrewtooth: A gray tabby tom cat.

Flakespots: A dappled silver she-cat.

Bramblestripe: A bracken colored tom cat.

Mountainclaw: A massive off white tom cat.

Apprentices…

Dappledpaw: A golden dappled tom cat with white dapples on his face.

Rosepaw: A brown she-cat with white muzzle, tail, chest and spotted underbelly.

Queens…

NONE…

Elders…

Shimmerpelt: A golden brown she-cat.

LagoonClan…

Leader- Mudstar: A dirty brown tom cat.

Deputy- Riverwish: A pale gray she-cat.

_Apprentice- Silverpaw_

Medicine Cat- Skullcrunch: A creamy white tom cat.

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Warriors…

Poolwater: A pale silver she-cat.

Bearfur: A light brown tabby tom cat.

Violeteye: A black she-cat.

_Apprentice- Spikypaw_

Swiftfox: A swift black tabby tom cat.

Brackenthorn: A auburn tom cat.

Brownfur: A brown tom cat with lighter tabby stripes.

Greenfeather: A ginger she-cat.

Minowswipe: A pale ginger tom cat.

Gingerpetal: A dark ginger she-cat.

Talonclaw: A black tom cat.

Bloodmask: A ginger tom cat with black patches.

Hollybranch: A brown tabby tom cat.

_Apprentice- Wetpaw_

Fernleaf: A dark gray tom cat - almost black.

Queens…

Calicostorm: A calico she-cat with white patches. Mother to Swiftfox's kits: Sandkit and Bugkit.

Elders…

Tansyflower: A golden brown tabby she-cat.

* * *

**AN: **Here's the alliances. Enjoy! 


End file.
